galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 1 Episode 26: The Invasion Part 1
Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=2Foc3ME3fJ0 ) It had been a windy day this one had. It seemed like any other day for the citizens of Tartarus. A full 3 weeks had passed since Slade had been release and the truth about Slade had been brought to the High council. They Ignored Thunder and the gangs plea, and so another two weeks passed and soon it seemed like The former Yun had been a notion of the past. The sun was beaming down over the city and it was a cheerful day. Thunder had been tinker with a Mech of some sort, outside of the main area of Sector 3. His hands clenching tightly to a wrench as he constinued to do his Tune Up's. " Configure the Calibrations. How's the aiming systems working out Luna." " There tuning up but the Metroid flux isnt responding to the Nitrolatament!" Thunder fingers dialed swiftly over the buttons before he bit down on his bottom lip. " Then recalibrate the Rutters and hit it into overdrive! Were gonna make this baby fly!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs as the Mechs began to respond to Lunas actions and Thunders commands. " Alright, just a bit more! Just a little bit more!" He said continuing to get it going. The Mech began to shake and before long the busters from under its feet would start to take flight lifting off into the air with a blue flame under it. " Life off in FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO-" hE'd be cut off when the Air ship was blasted into the air. " I DIDNT GET TO ONE YET HOLD ON!" Shouting at the top of his lungs as he was lifted up into the air with a hard series of twists and spins before it finally hit Mach 4 and was blasting off into the air. " Alright lets test out those cannons! Man the Cannons, lets test out that pin point firing system Luna!" " Roger that boss!" She said in response and as it began to lock onto birds in the sky. Missles would errupt from the side turrents as they blasted off into the air blasting and blowing up all of the birds with sift explosions. " WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!" He shouted as he lifted higher and higher into the air on the Mech. " Ok! Hit Mach 6!" He'd shout at the top of lungs before the back of the Mech began to smoke and Thunders eyes shot backwards. " Ah... shit, LUNA DID YOU RECALIBARTE LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!" " No sir! Looks like I forgot to again, I hope your not mad or angry at me or anything! haha" Thunders eyes twitched. ( http://media2.giphy.com/media/v4eIiQ6UYYMso/giphy.gif ) " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT YOU STUPID AI YOUR SUPOSED TO BE A SUPER COMPUTER YOU JUST DONT FORGET SIMPLE COMMANDS LIKE THAT I KNEW SHOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN YOU FROM THAT THRIST STORE THIS IS WHAT I GET FO-" boooooooooooooooooooooom! The Mech would explode in a firey gulf of derbis before Thundeer was sent tumbling back to the ground smoking. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO BUILD THAT THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!" He said as he tumbled down to the ground, if no one were to save Thunder he'd be in for a very painful occassion. xXAyperosXx: It has been five weeks since Thunder brought Sillinrul and Patronax to get experimented on.. It took them two weeks and never got a damn thing.. Pointless, but in apology for having them hunted they gave them both a place to stay. And has made them in to WARRIORS. It took 3 more weeks for Sillinrul to accept but they explained the situation to him and he finally gave in. Now both of them a member of Y.U.N corp. And elite fighter in their ranks. Only a 3rd Class, he is on up there. But all in all he was given his soldier uniform and sent out. Today Sillinrul and Patronax roamed the city. Patronax being only the size of a large dog so that he didn't step on anyone. Sillinrul walked along for once not wearing his armor or weapons. He was wearing a black leather coat with a grey tank, with black pants and untied combat boots. He walked along with his hands on the back of his head. "You know, you might trip with your shoes untied.." Patronax warned him. "Please.. Your just---" Like that Sillinrul stepped on his shoe string and fell right on his face.. He lays there for a moment with his lower body in the air, his leg twitching. Patronox looks at him. "I told you so..." He sits on the ground crisscrossed with a red mark on his forehead. "Shut up..." They both turn their head to a loud explosion. "What tha.." They could see someone falling down from the smoke and went into action. Sillinrul jumps up and takes off running jumping of the sides of the buildings until he was above them and jumped on last time, going a good 8 stories up as Patronax had flowbn out and over the building, growing to massive size. He flies up under Sillinrul and He land on Patronax head and stands there as if surfing. Wind going through his hair and making his coat flap behind him. They shoot at the figure and realize that it was Thunder. Sillinrul grabs his arm and sets him beside him. Patronax then flies down and slowly starts to shrink and Sillinrull jumps off and lands on the ground. Hopefully Thunder does the same. Sillinrul looks at him and scoffs. "I cant believe I lost to you... What the hell were you doing?" He puts his right hand in his pocket and looks at him as well as Patronax. "He's a dragoon too?? Where is his Dragon." One couldn't hear this due to him speaking in telepathy. Uub: (( http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=ZYeYold6Uys )) Remys footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the holding room two third class soldiers at his side Remys mindset was racing he didnt know what was real anymore he always thought of himself as a good guy a hero working for his country , Yeah he didn't have a lot of fans but his pride is what kept him going his ability to fight his ability to win with all odds against him… but now the odds didn't come alone. They came with knowledge they understood Remys luck his right hand , Was it over for him did his luck really run out , The halls seemed closed in doors at each side of the hall but Remys eyes remained set on one and this was the one at the end of the hall the one that room was “432 “ this room held at the end of the hallway met Remy at a stare down , Remy enclosed his steps two feet away from the door slightly tilting his neck from side to side , “ This is it .. he refuses to speak to us “ Remy turning towards them lightly nodded signaling them to move from the door as they did so he’d turn his head back to the door quickly kicking it down , There sat Caillou tied to a share bathed in bruises , Remy barging into the room sending his foot into the mid abdomen of Cailou , The boy quickly flipped back from the chair falling head first crying in agony “ What is the meaning of this ? “ he whimpered Remy held his back turned to the boy his hands planted against his temple lightly massaging them , “.. Are.. we.. Am I the bad guy ? “ Remy planted his hands on his waist , Turning his eyes towards the boy , Cailou a bit confused at his question quickly pushed himself back to his feet “ Whaa..? “ Remy giving off a low grunt forcing the boy back first to the wall “ Am I the bad guy ?! Remys eyes looked lost his body trembling along with his grip held at Cailous neck . “ Of course you are you Yun scum you all are in my eyes ! “ Remy lifted a brow a bit pulling his hands back from Cailous neck , Remy falling on to his bottom planting his hands against his head “ I'm the bad guy “ Remys mind began to play old images of all the men he killed all the blood he spilt all the damage he’s done all because he was blind all because he chose to do what he was told instead of doing what he believed to be right , But yet with this feeling why didn’t Remy regret it he felt no regret or shame what’s so ever as much as he wanted to he coulden’t he found too much enjoyment in doing what he do , Remy questioned his state of mind his voice replaying in his head like a broken record “ Murder..monster..maniac.. I’ve been called all those before.. but can we agree on one thing.. I’m just doing my job “ Remy tighten his eyes shut at the image of his grin after that statement Remy pushing himself back to his feet tilted his head towards Cailou who looked at Remy as if he was some type of maniac , Remy stared back his lips struggling to make a smile , till it finally came through Remy quickly pushing his hands onto the boy once more before giving off a light grin once more “ Lets go. “ With that being said Remy quickly took hold of his hair dragging him out of the room “ Gahh unhand me you buffoon ! “ Remy was quickly stopped by the two third class warriors that brought him “ Umm err where are you taking him ?! “ Remy stood for a moment giving them a blank stare he then continued to walk with Caillou at his grasp , “ Wait ! “ one of the 3rd class warriors shouted quickly forcing his hands on Remys shoulder , “Im sorry “ Remy quickly slipped from the WARRIORS grasp forcing his hand to make contact with the WARRIORS pressure point . The second 3rd class warrior planted himself before Remy “ We can’t let you leave with him sir “ Remy giving him a blank stare giving off a light sigh “ You dare get in the way of an OPERATIVE “ The WARRIOR dropped into a stance “ you're no different from us “ Remy giving off a slight nod turning his head back to the WARRIOR “ hm , Maybe so but what are we exactly ? what are we doing what are we fighting for “ The Warrior gave Remy a blank stare “ Remy you're exhausted get some rest “ Remy gave off a slight snicker “ No answer ..just as I thought “ Remy quickly threw his hands into the WARRIORS pressure point putting him to sleep , Remy simply walked off not glancing back for a bit , “ What are you doing ? Just who are you ? “ Caillou shouted “ Good question , Good questions deserve better answers who am I ? Im Remy Silverstone as for what I am doing.. I'm doing what I should’ve done a long time ago playing by my own hand .. with a new deck of cards “ Thunrian: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pU4YKN8m0Q ) Swooped up by the Dragoon and his Dragon Thunder would perch himself across the large beast as he gripped onto its scales. " Hahah, Ahhhh I guess I'd call it luck. It was raining you know! Nice save by the way! I was a goner back there." Stating as he looked down at the massive city with his focused out towards it all. His Eyes turned over to the Moon Kami. " Yo D." He said calling his Dragoon friend as a Nick name. " Ever been to Kami? Yeah that one moon up that way! Yup, one of the first moons that was discovered by the INhabitants of Pandora. The moon is home to the large and beautiful city known as 'Fire city'. Its pretty nice up tht way. Fire city filled with neon lights and large buildings. Hover cars and fancy clothese this is the place to be. It was the first city to be made when the monsters drove majority of the humans and other alien inhabitants off of Pandora. The city is mostly for those seeking the high life and it isnt easy to live here either. Seeing that money is the biggest virture of living. The climate on this moon despite it's high living is very difficult for those not wanting to be in the cold. It's always snowing and the living can be quite harsh during certain trimesters. Coolest thing i've heard about the place is that its home to alot of Dragoons and stuff. I've really been studying up on it. If its in my birthright to be What you are... i guess I need to know as much as I can. Im not gonna like... grow scales or anything...Am I?" He said smiling rubbin the back of his neck. Before his eyes shifted down to what seemed like a stampede of some sort. Rushing towards the city as it cascaded over the Horizorn like a dark line. The Line grew darker and even though anyone within the city of Tartarus wouldnt see them at first, if they could they see a stampede of Xiao Lang Soliders rushing down to face Yun Corp with all that they have. " FOR PRINCE CAILIOU!!!!!!!!" They'd shout over and over again as they rushed through the desert plains. The Army was massive, and the Emperor had been with them as well, Emperor Xiao Lang, Had the Emeperor of Hades's daughter tied up on his lap within his charriet as he rode along the Dragon. The tide of war... was closing in, and no one in the city would be ready for it. With there illusionary magic, no one would have noticed the Army as they rushed down for battle. If they looked down all they'd see would be the Desert instead. The Perfect Sneak attack was under way. They wouldnt be seen untill the first person killed someone within the Tartarus walls is how the magic worked. All would soon feel the Wrath of the Xiao lang. xXAyperosXx: Sillinrul listened to Thunder as her started to talk about the Fire city.. It being full of Dragoons and always snowing. He then starts to laugh as he asks about growing scales. "No... Do you see scales on me? You basicly get their strength, speed and flight to an extent. But scales is a no." He would then notice Thunder looking at something and looks that way as well. "What is that?" Patronax begins to speak. "I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling." Sillinrul nods and looks at Thunder.. "Patronax has a bad feeling about whatever that is... I think we should go and suit up." Without even saying a word Patronax head to the Armory and shrinks down as they land. Sillinrul jumps off and runs in. Getting on his uniform And then buckles his armor sleeve, The hand having sharp claws on the finger tips, boots that have spiked tips and a barb on the back of the heel, knee guards and neck guard that had fur on the metal on the back of his neck.. He then grabs The Spear of the Shooting Star and Dragons Talon, Putting them on his back. He runs back out and waits for Thunder as he looks out and the same feeling that Patronax had starts to fill his chest.. "Something is heading this way..." He puts his hand over his chest and it starts to glow bright Ice blue as well as Patronax chest doing the same thing. Their bond was strong, very strong, The year they spent along had made them really close friends and they will never leave each others sides for this, Sillinrul and Patronax was a force to be reckoned with.. "Whatever it is.. I hope its ready for a beating... You ready Patronax?" The dragon nods and looks out. "I guess a Dragoon lesion will have to wait." He would jump onto Patronax head as he grows and wait for Thunder. If he jumps on they all would fly off, if not he would make sure he had a way of getting before flying off into the air at the unknown that was coming their way.. Whatever it was, Sillinrul and Patronax was ready for it. In all actuality the training the went through for the past couple of weeks was rather boring and for once Even Patronax hoped it was a fight they are rushing into. Thunrian: " You guys go on ahead! I have to make a few stops alright!" Thunder said waving them off as he got off during Silinruls clothese change, rushing down the street towards the middle of Sector four. Impresssed: Miya could hear commotion from upstairs but thought nothing of it, she hasn’t been updated lately until she heard her phone buzzing like crazy. She scrambled to grab her phone almost dropping it as well. Answering her phone she pressed it to her ear. “Hello?—“ Her eyes shot open wide. She got up to walk away from her desk and bit at her lip. “Yes sir..? I… The prince? Oh jeez. So you can’t me to.. break him out?” She smiled softly and nodded. “You can count on me.” She grinned walking into a vault and changing into a disguise, she ripped off her clothes in one swoop and pulled on a new outfit swinging a cape on. She pulled her scarf up to cover her face and looked around. Sneaking her way out of the armory, she stealthily jumped up onto a railing, tippy toeing to balance herself, watching the naive OP’s and WARRIORS pass her by. She shook her head as she sat batman style on the railing, eyeing across the room. She looked around to see only two WARRIORS talking to each other and she tilted her head a bit to watch her angle. She squinted her eyes and jumped from the railing, her cape flowing after her as she landed on one of their shoulders and waved to the man across from him. “You know where the Prince is?” She asked her voice completely serious but her eyes looked a bit playful. Instead of answering her the man she landed on tried to swat his hands at her and peel her off while the other guy reached to grab her but she jumped up off his shoulders and back flipped over both their heads. “Not gonna answer me?” She asked tilting her head at them, they stared at her for a while thinking they may know her but she chuckled softly, holding up fist knocking one confused man out, and picked up her foot to bash the other guy’s head into the other man’s knocking them both out on each other. “Huh, at least that distracted them.” She snuck her way down the halls keeping an eye out until she heard voices, she quickly made a turn into an empty hall allowing them to pass her by, she sighed and poked her head out. She began to walk quietly, almost tip toeing down the hall when she heard Remy. She swallowed hard trying to walk down the hall to spot him with.. “Prince Calliou?..” She said standing at the end of the hall looking at Remy and the Prince. She pulled her scarf up to cover her face more and held back her tears. ‘What is he doing with him? I really don’t want to have to rip him from his grasp.. but the orders.. maybe I can change his mind..’ She think to herself as she walked up to them slowly. “H-Hand over the prince..” She said softly hoping he wouldn’t recognize her. Her soft blue eyes were refusing to look him in the eyes but looked at the Prince instead. ‘What do I do..?’ She sighed to herself. And so it begins... Thunrian: " Have you come up with any other notions of what the radar was picking up on earlier?" " What will happnen with the head of Yun corp gone now?" " Is it true the Vice President was reported dead soon after?" " President Tetsu!?" " President Tetsu?" All of the press would continue there pressure on the preisdent as he stood there listeing to it all. " Yes, Yes. It is true, the vice president elcted to take Yuns spot is offically dead as well. His cause of death was also very unlikely. No one saw that coming. The only thing that we could come up with for a Verdict is that it must be the Xiao Lang. If it isnt them, then we dont know who it is." " Mr.President, what about the recording that the group of 3rd Class OPERATIVES, and WARRIORS gave you?" Said one of the press spokesmen. " That was merely a fluke. Yun told me that he feared for his life and that he knew that he'd be targeted. He also said that his employees love him so. And would need to cope with his death in some way or form. So they made that tape to help get over his death. To give them a reason to keep fighting." The confernces went on for sometime, and after awhile it finally pulled to a close. The President was escorted back down in hopes of finding this Prince Cailliou. But... "...Where is the prince... i thought you said he'd be here?" he said to his advisor. All was well untill BOOOOOOM! A Massive explosion ripped through each of the first districts. And out of literal nowhere. XIao lang Soiders would rush the streets murdering all and everyone in there way. Death and Carnage began to terriroize the streets all over. For Each District, a massive mosnter would be summonded that hovered over the city as a whole. Breaking down and destryoing everything in there paths. Death and Carnage reaked havok all over the streets. And the Emperor of Xiao Lang simply sat on his carriage, from afar as he watched all with a bead of happiness in his eyes. Stroking the Emperor of Hades daughter hair as she sat tied up on his lap. " My son... will be returned to me..." Category:Arc 1